


Arrange Marriage {Ricciardo}

by PrettyVettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyVettel/pseuds/PrettyVettel
Summary: Maisie Hart has been in love with Daniel Ricciardo yet her parents have been arranging their daughter marriage to Matthew Casey who is the perfect husband than Daniel would ever be and she refused to knowledge Matthew or his family as she would announced that she is dating Daniel in front of her parents at her parents house which they refused her to date him.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Meeting Matthew and his parents

**Author's Note:**

> Should she be with Matthew or should go and be with Daniel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maisie meets Matthew and his family after her parents informed her about Matthew knowing she wants Daniel instead.

Walking towards to the restauarant wishing that she was over at Daniel house instead of here sighing softly playing with her hair knowing she was nervous of meeting Matthew and his family, she heard her parents talking about their daughter before she heard her phone rang seeing it was Daniel.

"Mum it's Daisy can I take this please?" Maisie asked her mother who nodded before walking away from her parents waiting to be out of their sight answered the call.

_"Where are you Maisie?" Daniel asked her as she sighed softly._

"I'm with my parents meeting some guy name Matthew and his parents meet me at our favourite spot please." Maisie said to Daniel who agreed with her before she hang up on him and she saw her parents there and she looked at her mother.

"Maisie this is Richard Casey, his wife Leslie and their son Matthew Casey the man that you’re going to get married to.” Her father David informed her as she looked at Matthew who had soft hazel eyes and she was thinking about Daniel.

“So David what do you think about this venue for the wedding?” Leslie asked him as he finished his mouthful as he looked at the venue.

“It’s perfect don’t you think so Maisie.” David said to her as she wiped her lips softly.

“Looks amazing dad but don’t you think you should add some glitter if not I don’t want to put pressure on you.” Maisie said to him as he looked at her before his wife looked at him.

“Think about it add some glitter it would make the venue looks stunning Maisie that’s amazing idea.” Marie said to Maisie who smiled softly as Matthew notices something on Maisie lips which he wiped it from her lips as she thanked him as she was hoping to her parents about another news but she will wait later or tomorrow.

“Mrs. Casey do you know who will do my hair and makeup for the wedding?” Maisie asked her as she sip her drink waiting for Leslie to answered her question.

“I know someone who does amazing hair and makeup for you if you want me to booked her to do your hair and makeup let your mother know and she will let me know and I will book it for you.” Leslie said to Maisie who nodded at her and her mother.

* * *

After dinner with Matthew and his parents as she went to find Daniel there and he looked at her softly.

“Wow look at you looking stunning as ever.” Daniel flirted as she giggles at him and she kisses him which he kisses her back before she wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling away from him.

“I don’t want him I want you to be my husband.” Maisie whispered as Daniel looked at her.

“Why don’t you tell them that you aren’t ready to get marry?” Daniel asked her as she looked at him.

“I can’t they will disowned me if I tell them.” Maisie said as he wipe a tear from her face. 

“We can elope behind your parents.” Daniel whispered to her as she chew her lip softly yet she heard a voice. 

“Who's he Maisie?” Matthew asked her as she looked at him before Matthew looked at her.

“His name is Michael he’s my gay best friend he was telling me how happy he is for me that I’m getting marry to you and he coming to our wedding isn’t that great.” Maisie said which Matthew looked at Michael shook his hand as Matthew place a kiss against my cheek which looked at him and he went from us and Maisie sighed softly which Daniel wipe her cheek.

“No one kisses my fave cheek like that anyway are you ok?” Daniel asked her as she nodded at him before he hugs her which she hugs him back.

“I love you Daniel.” Maisie whispered as he grinned at her knowing no one was watching as he kisses her which she kisses him back and he took her to his house and she stays the night over at his house which she thought about her parents. 

* * *

Slipping through her window without her parents knowing and her maid Sophia walked in and she looked at her.

“Mrs. Hart you’re daughter is here in her room.” Sophia yelled as Maisie looked at her mum who walked in.

“Sweetheart where was you?” Marie asked her daughter who looked at her softly. 

“I was over Michael house mum he coming to the wedding he couldn’t wait to see me walking down the aisle. What if I’m not good enough for Matthew? What if I can’t give him children?” Maisie asked her mother who looked at her softly. 

“I was like what with your father but it was different back then and no my mother didn’t do the arrange marriage with him I just did it on my own.” Marie said to Maisie who got up from her looking at her mother.

“Well I got something to tell you because I don’t want to go through what you did when you was my age and I don’t want this I’m older enough to find a guy who caring just like Daniel mum.” Maisie said looking down at the ground which her mother looked at her.

“Better tell that your father Maisie.” Marie said to her as she saw her dad there.

“Where was you Maisie?” David asked her as she looked at him.

“She was with Michael her gay best friend he’s coming to the wedding.” Marie said to him as Maisie looked at him which he sat on a stool in front of them.

“So Michael is coming over to your wedding I don’t think Richard and Leslie wants someone like him at your wedding.” David said to her as she folded her arms at him.

“Well I don’t want this you guys keep forgetting I’m not a little girl I’m adult I want to do this on my own ok Matthew is a great guy but I’m in a relationship have been before you mention about Matthew his name is actually Daniel Ricciardo please I didn’t want to tell you at first is I was afraid that you both won’t talk to me or looked at me if you want me to pack my stuff I do that.” Maisie said to them looking down at the floor yet her mother looked at her as she saw a tear rolled down Maisie cheek feeling like her mother was going to shouted at her.

“We shouldn’t agreed to this David you should have follow my footstep and done it all yourself I’m so sorry princess we should never done this if you really love Matthew tell him we will deal with his family.” Marie whispered as David heard the front door which Sophia opened the door.

“Mr. Hart it’s Mrs and Mr Casey Mr. Hart will be down.” Sophia said to them as Maisie came down with her parents taking a deep breath but she couldn’t and she run away to her hideout yet Matthew went after her and she was in the secret hideout that she and Daniel built together when they were about thirteen but she heard Matthew voice.

“Maisie what is going on?” Matthew asked her as she saw him come into her hideout.

“Me and my friend built this together when were thirteen anyway I want to tell you that I don’t think I’m ready to get marry I have a whole life waiting out there and maybe we could get marry later.” Maisie said to Matthew who rolled his eyes at her and she folded her arms at him yet they heard his voice which she looked at Matthew as he came up to see Maisie looking stress.

“Whatever happen you know I’m here for you so your Matthew the guy that her parents arrange marriage for her I’m her best friend hurt her I swear I will come for you.” Her friend said to Matthew who just rolled his at him.

“I think my parents wants to speak to you Matthew be right down.” Maisie said to Matthew as he went from her and Daniel down sat in the corner as he looked at Maisie who just wants to give up on the world as she heard her name being called as she throw something over on Daniel and she came down seeing her parents there yet she saw Matthew there raising his eyebrow at her shaking her head at him. 

“Well there’s one thing my parents don’t like and that’s eye rolling don’t you dare denied it because I saw it with my own eyes.” Maisie snapped as Matthew looked at her.

“Well maybe you’re not the one for me you ugly little girl such a stuck up bitch who thinks about herself than me.” Matthew said to her as felt a tear rolled down her cheek before she slapped his face and her mother went up to her.

“I want Daniel Ricciardo instead of him mum he won’t call me a horrible word to me unlike Matthew did.” Maisie said to her mother who nodded at her softly before Matthew watched on shocked and Maisie went back to hideout seeing Daniel there and he place her in his arms.

“He called me ugly little girl and stuck up bitch." Maisie whispered as Daniel looked at her softly knowing that she didn't deserve him and he play with her hair and David went to find Maisie as he saw her with Daniel who he didn't approve him as she looked at her father softly before she pulled away from Daniel.

"I'm sorry to let you down dad." Maisie said looking down as he looked at his daughter.

"No I don’t want to hear it you step away from him I mean it.” David snapped as she went from Daniel yet he kiss her which she kisses him back before she pulled away from him and she went from him and she went up to her dad.

* * *

Laying in her bed at her own house, hearing light snores from Daniel as they ended up sleeping together and she woke up getting out of her bed grabbed her tracksuit bottom and her hoodie yet she heard him waking up which she went up to him and straddles him as he looked at her who smirked at him.

“Good morning my favourite Australian what do you want do today?” Maisie asked him as he took her hoodie off.

“Just want to see your body that’s all.” Daniel teased her as she winked at him.

“Maybe we should have a lazy day just us two and no one else.” Maisie teased back as she leaned forward and they kissed before he flipped her over and he was on top of her as she felt him get hard.

“Daniel your getting hard.” Maisie whispered as he looked at her before winking at her.

“But you love it when I’m hard you know want me more than this Matthew guy.” Daniel flirted as she kisses his lips before they heard the front door being knocked and she went from Daniel putting her hoodie on as she went from him and went to the door seeing it was Matthew.

“Where the fuck was you? You was meant to meet with my mother.” Matthew snapped as she looked at him and she check her phone and didn’t even get a phone call from his mother.

“I didn’t even get a phone call from your mother or a text from her so I don’t even know why your here.” Maisie said to him as he went up to her and he got on his knee which Daniel walked down seeing Matthew there.

“Maisie from the moment I met you I thought you was the one for me and I can’t wait to share a future together will you marry me please?” Matthew asked her as she start to get sick before she went to the toilet and she threw up as she finished throwing up as she sighed softly. 

“She probably eat something bad Maisie are you ok in there?” Daniel asked her as she flushed the toilet and she came out of toilet seeing Daniel and Matthew there and she wasn’t feeling too good and Matthew place his hand on her forehead as he looked at her.

“I will rearrange a day for you to meet up with my mother.” Matthew said to her as she nodded at him and he went from her as Daniel waited for Matthew to be out of sight and he place her in his arms.

“We figure this out dont worry." Daniel whispered as she looked at him and he play with her hair softly wondering if she is really pregnant or did she eat something bad and she sighed softly.

"I didn't give Matthew answer." Maisie said to Daniel who looked at her knowing he lost the girl he ever loved and she grabbed her phone and phoned Matthew who picked up yet he overheard her talking before he grabbed his phone and phoned Sebastian knowing he could've phone Lewis instead.

 _"What's up Dan?" Sebastian asked him_ as Daniel looked at himself in the mirror and he heard Maisie voice yet he walked out of her house without Maisie knowing.

"I'm in love with Maisie but her parents is setting her up to get married to Matthew and I just feel like I lose her for good." Daniel said to Sebastian who muttered under his breathe.

 _"Fight for her we all know that you love her if the wedding does happen show up forget what her parents says you love her more than anything in the world expect for F1 but she means the world to you we don't care about this Matthew guy neither should you go for her." Sebastian said_ to Daniel who nodded as he heard her open the door and she looked at him before he finished talking to Sebastian.

"I'm coming to your wedding either your parents like it or not I'm going to fight for you wether Matthew likes it or not." Daniel promised her as she giggles at him before they heard a voice behind Daniel and it was Matthew auntie who looked at Daniel in digusted.

"You do realise my nephew works as a banker unlike him my name is Amelia Casey I see you said yes to Matthew question didn't you Maisie." Amelia said to her as Maisie nodded at her and Daniel folded his arms at Maisie.

"Amelia you see Daniel he's an F1 driver he risk his life something Matthew wouldn't understand but I was wondering if he." Maise got interrupt by Amelia.

"Under Matthew order he will not be coming to the wedding I will get him arrested if he tries to come to the wedding he's a nobody you got that Maisie." Amelia warned her before she walked away from them and Maisie looked at Daniel and she is determind to get Daniel at the wedding either Amelia likes it or not and Daniel sighed sadly as Maisie kissed his cheek softly knowing she loves him than Matthew.


	2. Charity Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew meets Maisie friends F1 friends and she takes her engagement ring off and hands it back to Matthew and she announced her relationship with Daniel to her parents and she refused to marry Matthew.

Music was playing in the background and Maisie was wearing the most beautiful dress ever and she was next to Matthew and she saw her friends which she took Matthew over to them.

"You really think this is a good idea Maisie meeting your friends no from now on you won't have friends like them in your life ever again." Matthew snapped at her as she looked at him.

"Well then you lost your future wife Matthew beside they're amazing to hang out." Maisie said to him before walking over to them as Kimi looked at Maisie.

"Bwoah you look amzing is he annoying you already." Kimi said to her as she giggles at him as she hugged him which he hugs her back.

"Yes he is I don’t like it when he control me Kimi.” Maisie said to him and Matthew went up to Maisie as he takes her away from her so called friends yet she saw Daniel there as she took her engagement ring off as she hands it to him and she went from Matthew and runs up to Daniel who wrapped his arms around Maisie.

“I want you and only you in my life no one else.” Maisie whispered as he grinned at her before Matthew looked at his mother and she went up to her parents.

“Mum dad this is Daniel Ricciardo he’s my boyfriend he’s not controlling like Matthew is he more caring and thoughtful he’s actually so much and I refused to marry Matthew and like what mum said I need to do this on my own.” Maisie said to them as she kisses him in front of everyone as Amelia looked at Leslie who was hurt but Amelia stood up and Sebastian muttered. 

“If she sings she's going to crack every single windows in the place.” Sebastian muttered as Maisie heard Sebastian as she giggles at his comment.

“I won’t let that man take the woman from Matthew because he’s this so called driver.” Amelia said as Matthew went up to Maisie. 

“Will you marry me Maisie Hart?” Matthew asked her as she looked at him before looked at Daniel softly.   
  
“No I won’t marry you ok you’re so controlling you’re so rude to me and my friends you know what I love Daniel more than I did love you he’s a better man to me than you could ever be he’s never rude to me actually he’s very sweet he doesn’t drives around in circles that’s NASCAR’s he’s an F1 he’s drives around the street of Monte Carlo in Monaco don’t even say NASCAR is better than F1 sadly it’s not you got a seven times world champion a four times world champion and one time world champion they’re my brothers from another mother expect for Daniel he’s my true king ok.” Maisie said to him before walking away from him as Daniel waves at him and muttered bye yet Sebstian, Lewis and Kimi smiled at Matthew who stuck a finger at lewis and he put up seven fingers at Matthew.

* * *

Sitting on the swing in her garden with Daniel who had her between his arms as stars was shining in the skies and she laid in his arms smiling at herself.

“I love you so much Maisie I would do anything to protect you from anyone.” Daniel whispered as she looked at him before she heard voices behind them and she accident press her hand against Daniel bulge and she chew her lip at him and it was Amelia and Leslie there and she looked at them.

“You end this right now Maisie.” Amelia snapped at her as Daniel smirked at Maisie and she looked at Amelia.

“Nope I won’t end this your nephew is too controlling.” Maisie said as Daniel squeeze Maisie butt as she flinched at him and Amelia grabbed Maisie hair which she screamed out in pain.

“Get off me you deranged bitch.” Maisie screamed as she let go of Maisie and she slapped Amelia across her face hard and she looked at her.

“You don’t slap me you dirty little whore.” Amelia snapped as Marie heard shouting and she looked at her daughter and she went up to her.

“Sweetheart are you ok Mr. Ricciardo are you ok?” Marie asked them as Daniel nodded at her and Maisie looked at her mother. 

“She grabbed my hair for no reason and she also called me a dirty little whore.” Maisie said to her mother as she looked at Amelia before she removed her from there and Maisie looked at Daniel who looked at her and went up to her as she chew her lip at him pulling her towards him.

“Did you have to press your hand against my dick?” Daniel asked her as she looked at him.

“Maybe I did what are you going to do about it Ricciardo.” Maisie flirted as he picked her up and fling her over his shoulder as she giggles at him and he slapped her butt which she started to get weak from his touch and he took her to her old room which he place her on the bed and he went to her door which her dad was there.

“Get out of her room.” David said coldly towards Daniel and Maisie got up from her bed and she grabbed her bag which got her house key, her phone and her makeup.

“If he not staying here well we might just go to my house I’m not your little girl anymore dad you don’t have to be overprotective toward me I’m adult I can make my own decision ok the only thing I want you to worry is yourself ok let me worry about myself and you worry about yourself you’re not getting any young dad.” Maisie said as he looked at her before he walked away from them and Marie walked into her room.

“About the gala I am so sorry for ruining it mum I know it meant so much to you and dad I will make it up for you.” Maisie said to her as Marie looked at her daughter and she could have raised her better. 

“It’s not that but it’s Leslie and Richard they aren't not doing the wedding they thought you weren’t the one for their son don’t worry we won’t force you to do anything again." Marie said to her as she hugs her mum softly.

"Mum you're my angel without you I wouldn't be here." Maisie said softly and Marie smiled at her softly as she went from her and Daniel place his hand on her butt which she giggles at him.

* * *

It’s been weeks since the charity gala and she hasn’t seen or spoken to Matthew or his parents which was good and she was in someone bed about to get out yet felt arms around her thinking it was Daniel but it wasn’t him.

“Ricciardo let me go please.” Maisie said to him and she looked at the person seeing it was Matthew and he smirked at her and she tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't.

“Really think Daniel going to safe you now don’t think so bitch you’re mine and only mine Daniel isn’t going to get you anymore.” Matthew warned her as she heard Daniel barge into the room and she tried to get out of his grip and he looked at her.

“He kidnap me from my house I wouldn’t hurt you I love you with all my heart you’re the man I want to marry.” Maisie said as Daniel went up to her as she hugs him and he hugs her back and she kiss his cheek in front of Matthew & she went from Matthew yet Daniel place his hoodie over her and he grabbed her things and he pick her up & he took her back to her house as he place her on her bed and he place her things on the floor and lay next to her and she wrapped her arms around him and he smiled at her softly.

"Never let him come near me again I love you Daniel Joseph Ricciardo." Maisie whispered as he grinned at her softly thinking about the wedding if she did said yes to Matthew that means he would've lost the girl of him dreams and he place a kiss against her head.

"I will do anything for you princess." Daniel whispered as he closed his eyes thinking about his future with Maisie and she tracing her finger over Daniel chest and she felt her phone rang and she groaned softly to herself seeing it was Amelia wondering what does she want.

 _”Please meet me and Leslie at the wedding shop bring your mother with you.” Amelia announced_ as she looked at Daniel who was sleeping and she got up from her bed as she wore her jeans and long vest up and leather jacket and she did her hair in a ponytail as she did her teeth and she saw her mother outside of her house.

“Did you get a phone call from Amelia?” Maisie asked her as she nodded at her daughter and they saw Daniel there shirtless.

“If this doesn’t go well you can marry him without your dad knowing.” Marie said to Maisie who giggles at her before she went up to Daniel.

“Someone needs to cover their chest in front of my mother.” Maisie muttered as Daniel chuckles at her before he went from her yet she walked up to her mum and head their way to the wedding shop and she looked at the dress.

“Mum I think I found the dress I want then again Amelia probably got me something really ew.” Maisie said to her mum who nodded at her as they enter the shop and she saw Leslie there.

“Maisie you made it and hello Marie.” Leslie said to them as Maisie looked at Amelia put on her best smile deep down she hated the woman.

“We found two dresses that Maisie would look amazing in.” Amelia said to them as they saw the two dresses and Maisie sighed happily yet she was faking it and her mum was on the phone to her sister Lily and she came into the store as Maisie saw her there and she went up to her.

“Auntie your here um this is my auntie Lily this is Amelia and Leslie Casey.” Maisie said to them as Lily looked at Amelia who folded her arms at her.

“What is she doing here?” Amelia asked as Lily looked at her.

“Well I’m here for my niece.” Lily said to her as she was happy to have her auntie here and she tried on the first dress and Maisie came out as Amelia smiled at her and Maisie looked at her.

“It’s perfect.” Amelia said to Maisie who just huffed.

“This is ridiculous you’re not getting married I wanted the dress out the front it’s perfect it’s better than this.” Maisie huffed as Lily watched her niece just get herself work up.

“Let me speak to her.” Lily said to Leslie who nodded at her and she went up to the room where Maisie was.

“Maisie boo it’s everything alright.” Lily asked her as she looked at her softly.

“No I didn’t asked for this I don’t even know if I want to go through this I have someone ok someone much better than this guy he’s caring he’s sweet auntie my heart belong to someone else.” Maisie said as she place her in her arms.   
  
“If you want this guy who you love go for it do what I did invite him to the wedding and when the vicar said do you take this man for better for worse,for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part you said what you feel and run to Daniel you mum just text me his name.” Lily said to her as Maisie nodded at her and they went out and Marie was on the phone to her husband who was trying his best to get his daughter to marry Matthew yet Maisie sighed sadly.

“Mum I don’t want this I can’t believe you had to agree with him.” Maisie said to her as she looked at her softly and she tried on the dress that she likes in the front and she came out of the room and her mum cover her mouth as a tear rolled down her cheek yet Leslie looked at Maisie softly but Amelia didn’t like the dress but Maisie looked at her mum.

“This is the dress I want nothing else.” Maisie said as Marie agree with her so did Lily but Leslie couldn’t agree with her yet Amelia didn’t agree and she looked at her phone seeing Matthew text her.

_Don't like the it’s too much change it._

Yet she doesn’t want to and her auntie buys it for her and Matthew was angry with her yet she didn’t care about him as her auntie and her mum was happy to see her being happy.


	3. Wedding Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding rehearsal for Maisie and Matthew doesn’t go to plan as she cheated on Matthew with Daniel and she doesn’t tell Matthew about it.

At the church for her and Matthew wedding and she was next to him and he place his hand around her waist which she didn’t want him to that.

“Matthew sweetie could you not hold me by my waist I don’t like.” Maisie whispered yet Matthew didn’t care about it and she wanted to go home but Matthew wouldn’t allow her yet she stood on his feet and went from him and she grabbed her things and went to the front seeing Daniel in the car as she place her bag in the car and she got in the front of the car. 

“Can’t stand Matthew he’s place his arm around me I can’t do this Daniel I want you and only you I should be marrying you not him he’s so controlling I can’t stand men being so controlling.” Maisie muttered as Daniel looked at her softly. 

“You know how about we figure a way out of this because he coming towards the car.” Daniel whispered as Maisie sighed seeing Matthew opened the door and yanked Maisie out of the car rough which Daniel got out of the car and start to punch Matthew in the face hard before Maisie went up to him.

“Daniel stop it ok be the bigger person you know I’m always going to be there for you ok you know how much I want you to be at the wedding just come my auntie will deal with evil auntie from the west.” Maisie whispered as he smiled at her before she looked at Matthew frowned at him. 

* * *

Walking around the church refusing to talk to Matthew for what he done to her and she looked at the ballroom picturing everyone dancing in here.

“I must say this is beautiful.” Matthew said to her as she phone her mother on FaceTime which she picked up.

“Look at this ballroom isn’t it so perfect for the reception.” Maisie said hiding the pain from Matthew who walked up to Maisie but she back away from him and she went from there.

“Mum he yanked me out of the car in front of Daniel and he punched him this is the worst person to be with what if I had a child with him? What if he start to be really angry and hits me in front of our child? Is he really the man I want to throw my life away for?” Maisie asked her mother who sighed in sadness. 

_“I think report him to his mother than again she probably says he didn’t mean it well he did he yank you of the car in front of Danie_ l.” Marie said as they finished talking and she hung up on her mum and she got out of the room seeing Matthew there and she walked away from him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

“I don’t trust him.” Matthew said to Maisie who rolled her eyes at him as she looked at him. 

“Daniel doesn’t trust you for what you just did.” Maisie said as he looked at her like he doesn’t give a fuck about what Daniel thinks.

“Once you married me he’s never ever going to take you away from me.” Matthew warned her as she went from him and she sighed sadly.

* * *

Laying next to Daniel in her bed and he looked at her softly knowing she was stressed with this stupid wedding and she let out a huffed before she start to get upset with Matthew.

“Look at me I won’t let Matthew come near you I’m still coming to your wedding no matter what that witch says about me you can travel with me and see our friends.” Daniel whispered as she nodded at him.

“Sound like a good idea why can’t it be you instead of Matthew?” Maisie asked him as he shrugged at her as she rest her head against his chest and she trace her finger against his chest.

“Daniel are you poking me?” Maisie asked him as he smirked at her and she teased him as he groaned at her.

“Such a tease aren’t you.” Daniel groaned as she giggles at him and he flipped her over and he kisses her neck as she giggles at him and he left a mark against her neck and he unclip her bra as she felt him taking it off and she looked at him.

“Don’t worry I seen you naked before I must you do have a body of goddess.” Daniel flirted as she blushed while coving her face and he uncover her hands from her face as he looked at her.

“Does Matthew left you breathless?” Daniel asked her as she shook her head at him.

“Nope because he’s not like you Daniel.” Maisie flirted as he kissed her which she kisses him back knowing she wants Daniel more than Matthew.

“I want you Daniel so badly.” Maisie whimpered as he start to tease her and she throw her head back in lust and he start to finger her chewed her lip.

“Fuck Daniel.” Maisie moaned which Daniel grinned at her before she looked at him.

“Take me before I got to bed.” Maisie muttered as he pulls her towards him and he rubbed her inner thighs which she bit her lip before he place a condom on his dick as she looked at him and he rubbed her clit as she arched her back and he enter her as she arched her back and he went hard and she grind against him.

“You know how to tease me don’t you.” Daniel mumbles as she winked at him and he kisses her neck before he squeeze her breast.

“Daniel baby I wanna ride you.” Maisie whispered as he lay back on the bed and she was on top of him and she bounce on him as they were about to release yet she heard the front door.

“Shit do you think it Matthew?” Maisie asked Daniel as he looked at her.

“Don’t think so because he would have rang your phone anyway you’re so fucking perfect I would rather be your husband than Matthew I know how to make you happy.” Daniel whispered as she heard footsteps towards her room and they open the door seeing it was Maddie her best friend.

“Maddie what are you doing here? How did you get in?” Maisie asked her as she looked at her like is she for real.

“Your mum gave me a spare key I will wait downstairs.” Maddie said to her and she went from them and they released together and she looked at him and he squeeze her butt which she giggles at him and he pulled out as she got dressed and she went down to find her best friend as she saw her there.

“Well when were you going to tell me about this wedding between you and Matthew Summer and Sophia have been talking about it.” Maddie said to her as she looked at her.

“I don’t even know if I want to marry him he’s so controlling.” Maisie said to her as she frowned at her.

“Like what.” Maddie said as Maisie explained to her everything what Matthew as Maddie frowned at her.

“Why can’t you marry someone else?” Maddie asked her as she shrugged at her. 

“Because Matthew auntie will get upset or something I can’t stand them one bit anyway you have to come and watch me say oh my god he’s here distract him.” Maisie said to her as she went to her room seeing Daniel on the bed and chuckled something at him.

“Just hide in this please.” Maisie panicked as he hide in the bear costume and he laid on the bed and she went from her room seeing Matthew there.

“What are you doing here?” Maisie asked him as he pushed her to the side as he was looked the guy that was here.

“Who are you looking for Matthew?” Maisie asked him and he looked at her.

“Daniel.” Matthew snapped as Maisie looked at him and she shook her head at him.

“Oh he was at the go karting with his friends that’s way he was you better get there Matthew unless you don’t want to miss him.” Maisie said to him as he went from her and she waited for him to walked out of her house which Maddie watch him leave yet she close the door behind him locked the door behind him and Daniel got out of the costume as Maisie looked at him softly.

* * *

It’s been a week that Maisie and Daniel slept together and Matthew didn’t know about it until his auntie brought up the cheating rumours about Daniel and his girlfriend. 

“I wonder if you knew that Daniel had a girlfriend Maisie or did he forget to tell you don’t worry Matthew is there for you.” Amelia said smirking to herself as Maisie walked away from there and Matthew watched on and she phone Daniel who picked up.

 _“Hey what’s up?” Daniel asked_ as she looked at herself in the mirror.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Maisie asked him as he was silent.

 _“I did but we broken up because I found the one I want but I’m going to lose the girl who going to get marry to another man.” Daniel explained_ as Maisie felt tears rolled down her cheek wishing her parents asked Daniel instead of Matthew.

“Matthew auntie asked me and I wanted to know the truth.” Maisie said to him before she heard Matthew voice and she walked out of the ladies looking at him.

“Wear the engagement ring for my parents sake.” Matthew snapped at her before she sighed softly and she finished talking to Daniel before walking back Matthew and his auntie who was smiling to herself as she was trying to make me spend less with Daniel and time with Matthew as she was hoping that Daniel does come and take her away from Matthew and his nightmare auntie for good. 


	4. Dinner Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maisie parents invite Matthew parents for dinner before Maisie invite Daniel parents behind Matthew parents back who joins Maisie parents and Matthew parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maisie told her mum about Daniel and his parents which she agreed for them to join the dinner so they can meet Matthew and his parents.

Sitting around the table, looking at her engagement ring wishing it was Daniel that she was getting engaged to not Matthew yet she heard his voice as he place a kiss against her cheek which she fake a smiled at Matthew which he fell for it.

“I thought you was going to wear the dress that I brought for you.” Matthew mumbled as she looked at him. 

“You got the wrong dress size Matthew.” Maisie said to him and he looked at her.

“You will wear what I buy for you plus you need to put on some weight.” Matthew snapped as Maisie got up from the chair before she saw Daniel there with his parents yet he went up to her seeing she was crying.

“He was making fun about my weight saying that I need to put on weight.” Maisie said as he wipe her tears from her face yet Marie narrowed her eyes at Matthew.

“Don’t you dare talk about my daughter like that I refused to let you marry my daughter if you stop being disrespectful towards yanking her out of a car, telling her to change the wedding dress and telling her put on weight how dare you?” Marie asked him before she saw Joe and Grace with their son Daniel who was comforting Maisie.

“Sorry about that Leslie and Richard this is Giuseppe but everyone calls him Joe and his wife Grace and their son Daniel Ricciardo and this is Leslie Casey and her husband Richard and this is their son Matthew hope you guys don’t mind that they joining us for dinner.” Marie said to Leslie who shook her head. 

“Don’t mind at all you don’t mind it do you Matthew.” Leslie said to her son who wanted to murder someone.

“Matthew answered your mother.” Richard muttered to his son who just nodded at her which everyone order their dinner but Matthew stopped the waiter.

“Could you double the portion please?” Matthew asked the waiter who looked at him.

“Very well sir.” Waiter said to Matthew who looked at Maisie as she folded her arms at him.

“Right let me tell you something Matthew one don’t controlling me I don’t like it I like the way I am it’s my body not yours I don’t want to wear clothes that you buy I have my own money I can buy myself some clothes one more thing respect my body.” Maisie snapped at him who looked at her.

“I don’t want to hear ever since I met you at first I thought you was sweet but now you’re a monster control freak how girls have you dated before you met me and have you been this controlling?” Maisie asked him as he looked at her softly.

“I didn’t want to lose you to him.” Matthew snapped at her as she looked at him.

“Because his parents teach him how respect a woman unlike you did he's the most caring person in the world he wouldn’t talk about my weight or the way I dress would he no.” Maisie said to Matthew who place his hand on her thigh in front of Daniel which she slap his hand from her thigh.

* * *

During the dinner Maisie was in the women toilet and she heard Leslie voice as she looked at her and she slapped her face hard yet Grace walked in on Leslie slapped Maisie across the face. 

“How dare you show me up like that? We though you was the one for my son but I guess you weren’t you’re nothing but a slut just like your mother I make sure that no man will ever date you because you’re a fat ugly whore.” Leslie snapped at her before Grace walked up to them and stood in front of Maisie. 

“Maybe if you teach your son on how treat a woman maybe she wouldn’t fall in love with my son it’s should’ve been my son not your son wait till I tell Marie what you just did.” Grace warned Leslie as she took Maisie back to the table which Marie looked at her daughter face seeing a handprint on her face.

“It’s was Leslie I caught her slapping Maisie across the face hard.” Grace said Marie who looked at Leslie.

“Don’t you ever dare lay a finger on my daughter one more time I will yeet your ass to hell.” Marie warned her as Maisie looked at Daniel apologetic and he gave her a soft smile as Matthew wrapped his arm around Maisie which Daniel narrowed his eyes at Matthew.

“Daniel sweetheart you’re staring into space.” Grace said to her son who snapped out of it and Maisie giggles at him.

“Such a daydreamer aren’t you Ricciardo.” Maisie teased him as he looked at her.

“Haha very funny anyway is anyone having desserts or are we finished for the night?”Daniel asked them as Maisie nodded at him. 

“Yes what are you having?” Maisie asked him not caring that Matthew is next to her but her heart is officially belongs to Daniel and only Daniel.

“She will not have any desserts she will not be hanging out with you or your stupid friends she is mine and only mine you come near her I will stabbed you with this knife.” Matthew warned Daniel yet he wasn’t afraid of him.

“Let me tell you something one she is not a toy you can play around two she is a human being not a doll three I am coming to your wedding and I will take her away from an control freak like you and how you feel about it you asshole don’t say you love her when you really don’t I love her more than anything in the world it should have been being her husband not you ok you don’t even know her like I do I care about her more than you because you know what I’m sorry Maisie I can’t keep this for long but I fuck her and you know I fucking love it you can’t do nothing about it Matthew enjoy your fake wedding I’m done.” Daniel snapped as he got up from his seat which Maisie went from her seat and went after him and she grabbed his hand and she hugs him which he hugs her back knowing she truly loves him more than Matthew. 


	5. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the big day well for Matthew but not for Maisie because she doesn’t want to marry Matthew and runs towards Daniel and kissed him in front of everyone.

Sitting in her hotel all dressed for the big day knowing it’s do or die and she saw Summer, Maddie and Sophia there as they looked awful.

“What is that? Why are you guys wearing that?” Maisie asked them as they looked at her as Summer looked at her.   
  
“It’s Matthew he doesn’t want us to wear anything revealing.” Summer said to her as she shook her head at them.

“Screwed him do whatever you want to do you three are my friends not his wear the bridesmaid dresses that my auntie brought and fuck Matthew.” Maisie said to them as she phone her auntie who just came in.

“Was about to call you look at them that’s was Matthew made them to wear they look tacky it’s tacky he's had no fashion sense whatsoever I’m done auntie I don’t want him as my husband he’s actually the worst person to marry mum and dad should have thought about this guy before they introduce me to him.” Maisie said to her and she looked at her niece and she sorted the bridesmaid when Leslie and Amelia walked in seeing the bridesmaid in the dress that Matthew picked.

“I’m sorry but they’re not wearing your son has no fashion sense whatsoever they’re Maisie bridesmaid not Matthew he’s banned from controlling over Maisie and her friends outfits for good I’m an fashion designer and I won’t let that dick change Maisie outfit anymore.” Lily snapped at them which Leslie nodded but Amelia looked at Maisie softly.

“Where is the wedding dress that Matthew pick out?” Amelia asked her as she looked at her.

“Oh I burned it it’s wasn’t my size it was too big for me.” Maisie said to her as Lily did Maisie makeup before she walked away from her and her mum walked in.

“The dress you wanted it is here and it’s stunning as ever the old dress what did you do with it?” Marie asked her daughter who smirked at her.

“Maisie Rose Hart you better not do what I think you did.” Marie warned her as she shook her head at her.

“I gave it away to charity shop that’s where Amelia belongs.” Maisie said as Lily finished her hair and her makeup as her mum saw the bridesmaid dresses.

“They’re perfect I told you I always bring a spare dresses for the wedding don’t worry about Amelia she isn’t coming to the wedding as I barred her but Daniel is coming so is Sebastian, Lewis, Max, Kimi, Charles and Pierre how many friends do you have sweetie?” Marie asked Maisie who shrugged at her before she heard her phone rang as it was Matthew but she didn’t bother answering him and she hanged up on him texted Daniel. 

_Hey my honey badger aunt from hell is barred from the wedding I will see you there ❤️_

Looking at herself in the mirror and she was thinking about Daniel yet Leslie looked at Maisie softly.

“The dress is perfect don’t know why Matthew don’t like it’s beautiful are you ready?” Leslie asked her as she nodded at her.

* * *

Matthew was at the altar with his dad as he saw Daniel walked in along Sebastian, Lewis, Max, Kimi, Charles and Pierre which anger Matthew who walked up to them as he looked at Daniel.

“You are not welcome here get the fuck out of here now.” Matthew warned them as Kimi stood up and looked at Matthew. 

“Bwoah you really think you can scared us we are the F1 drivers we are here to support Maisie either you like it or not oh one more thing don’t you ever control Maisie you have no rights to do that Daniel told us everything at that dinner night.” Kimi said to Matthew who went from them as Kimi sat down next to Sebastian who looked at Daniel as he was thinking about Maisie.

“Dan we know you’re thinking about Maisie she probably thinking about you as well you're an driver for an F1 what does he do?” Sebastian asked him as Lewis looked at them.

“From what Summer said to me is that he’s a banker well that it’s a shit job F1 is the best job in the world everyone is an F1 driver he’s not obvious that Maisie is going to choose him over control freak like Matthew.” Lewis added as they heard the door open.

“Sorry miss but you can’t come in in fact you been barred to the wedding.” Guard informed her as Daniel looked at Sebastian who was confused.

“Maisie mum barred her in so I can see Maisie.” Daniel said to them as they looked at him and they heard the Here Come The Bride being played and everyone stood up as David gave his daughter away and she looked at her dad.

“Dad you didn’t really wanted me to go through with this did you.” Maisie said as he looked at her softly.

“No I didn’t I wanted you to make your own choices you don’t need me only time you need me if someone upset my princess look if this doesn’t workout between you and Matthew you do have an second choice and yes I do approve Daniel to be your second choice.” David said to Maisie who grins softly and he gave her to Matthew who looked at her annoyed.

“Wrong dress and wrong makeup.” Matthew muttered as she chose to ignored him and vicar looked at them knowing she wants to be with Daniel and his parents was behind him and his friends.

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Vicar said as Daniel stood up from where he was sitting.

“I object Maisie you really want to spend your life with Matthew he's controlling you he yanked you out of the car rough his auntie is disgusting vile bitch I don’t care about them I care about you don’t you wanna live in Monaco with me we can chill by pool or drive around in Lamborghini or a Ferrari whatever I can be the better husband for you than Matthew could ever be.” Daniel said to her as she looked at Matthew before she run towards Daniel as he lift the veil and they kissed in front of Matthew before she pulls away from Daniel lips.

“Who wants to date a banker when an F1 driver is really sexy as fuck.” Maisie whispered and Richard looked at Maisie.

“Maisie go back to the altar now.” Richard snapped at her but she looked at Daniel softly and he went to the altar with Maisie who looked at Matthew.

“I refused to let you marry him he’s nothing.” Matthew snapped yet Maisie slapped his face hard.

“He's a F1 driver it’s you ok you don’t have good fashion sense even Lewis Hamilton got better fashion sense than you he teamed up Tommy Hilfiger.” Maisie said to Matthew yet he slapped her face hard as she stood behind of Daniel who grabbed his neck.

“Don’t ever slap my girl like that.” Daniel snapped as Maisie dad got the rings and Matthew went from them and Daniel went from Maisie as she stood in front of him as she hold his hand feeling her heart beating fast and Sebastian looked at Kimi who wasn’t really emotional but seeing Maisie about to marry Daniel but he did.

“Can’t believe Maisie is getting married to Daniel we both teased her saying she and Daniel should get married.” Charles said to them as Pierre nodded at them before they looked at Maisie which she heard Amelia.

”I refused to let her marry this man he has a family.” Amelia said to everything and Maisie looked at her.

“Thats Kimi you daft bimbo beside aren’t you barred from the wedding of mine and Daniel the man who actually cares about me who friends are F1 drivers your nephew works at a bank that’s boring F1 is not.” Maisie said to her before she walked away from there.

“Your mother is a whore like you Maisie.” Amelia said to her as Maisie looked at Daniel.

“At least my mother know who the father to her children unlike you do darling hope the door doesn’t hit you on the way out.” Maisie said as Daniel looked at her softly and vicar looked at them softly. 

“Do you have your vows or you can make it up from the spot Mr. Ricciardo do you want to say your vow?” Vicar asked him as he nodded at him. 

“Maisie from the moment that I met you I knew that you was the one for me and I wouldn’t find anyone who had the most brightest smile on the planet. Always there when I’m feeling down and always being my number one supporter I can’t wait to make new memories with you I’m grateful to have you in my life my world my soul and my princess.” Daniel said as everyone was speechless which Maisie looked at Daniel softly.

“Miss. Hart your vows.” Vicar said to her as Summer hands her vow and she clear her throat. 

“Daniel from the moment that I met you your charm was the one thing that made me fall in love with you and the way you smile lights up my world. Without you I wouldn’t be standing in front you. You will always be my faves I wouldn’t swap you for the world you’re my soul, my world, my prince but you’re my future world champion.” Maisie said to him as Sebastian sniffled which Joe looked his son softly and Grace smiled at them. 

“Rings.” Vicar said as David gave the real rings to them as she start to excited yet Daniel smiled at her softly. 

“Repeat after me Daniel I, Daniel, take you, Maisie, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death **do** us part.”vicar said to Daniel who looked at Maisie. 

“I, Daniel, take you, Maisie, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death **do** us part.” Daniel said to Maisie as he place the ring on her ring finger as she chew her lip softly. 

“repeat after me Maisie I, Maisie, take you, Daniel, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death **do** us part.” Vicar said to Maisie who looked at Daniel softly.

“I, Maisie, take you, Daniel, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death **do** us part.” Maisie said to him as she place the ring on his ring finger as she looked at him and the ring fit on his finger.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride.” Vicar said to us as he lift the veil over her head and they kissed in front of everyone and Maisie pulls away from his lips.

“I love you Mr. Ricciardo.” Maisie whispered as he grinned at her.

“I love you too Mrs. Ricciardo.” Daniel whispered as they waited for everyone to leave and they walked out seeing everyone there waiting for them and they threw confetti at them as Maisie giggles at them yet Daniel looked at Maisie softly knowing he got the girl of his dreams in the end and he couldn’t wait to start having a family with Maisie before they kissed once more again. 


End file.
